If You're With Me, Then
by OurLadyGrem
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda struggle to come to terms with leaving Timmy, the best godchild they've ever had. Jorgen asks them to return to godparenting, but the married fairies are hesitant...


**Title: **If You're With Me, Then...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show.

Cosmo and Wanda struggle to come to terms with leaving Timmy, the best godchild they've ever had. Jorgen asks them to return to godparenting, but the married fairies are hesitant...

Rated T for slightly mature themes.

* * *

><p>Cosmo and Wanda took a brief absence from being godparents for a while since they split with their godchild Timmy. He was like nothing they've ever had before, possibly the best godkid they've ever had in all their years of godparenting. When they had to leave him on his eighteenth birthday, the goodbyes had hurt them all badly. Sometimes they'd visit Timmy, disguising themselves as usual, and look over Timmy's life as his memory was completely wiped of them. He seemed to be adjusting alright, although there were times when Timmy felt there was something missing within him, but settling down with the love of his life was helping him cope. He was finally accepting his life as an adult and Cosmo and Wanda were glad that he was happy.<p>

However, they weren't exactly over him just yet. They needed a few weeks to re-cooperate and hold themselves together before they could continue with another godchild. But it was after a three week period that they had a message personally brought to their shared house in Fairy World by a bellhop fairy explaining that they were needed back on the job again.

"Message for Cosmo and Wanda." The bellhop fairy chimed with an envelope in his hands.

"I'm Cosmo and Wanda!" Cosmo said cheerfully before taking it from him. The bellhop left them to read over the message they were given, and immediately the cheerful atmosphere had subsided into a longing silence.

They looked at each other, slight sadness still glowing in each other's eyes, and stood in silence at their doorway for a little while. Wanda leant back on the door frame and Cosmo rubbed his arm awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Cosmo left to go upstairs. Wanda could only watch after him, knowing that she wasn't needed just yet. She'd known him long enough to know when he needed some time for himself, and she admitted to herself that she needed a moment or two to get herself together before joining her husband's side again.

Eventually, Wanda would go up the stairs, slowly listening out for Cosmo in the bedroom. She poked her head in, finding that he had let himself out on to the balcony and saw him leaning over the edge. He had his head slumped over, observing that he was looking down to hide his face. Wanda sighed, slid the balcony door open and quickly caught Cosmo off guard from the sound of the door opening. Cosmo looked behind him and wiped his face with his sleeve, attempting to hide the tears that streaked down his cheeks.

Wanda always knew he was a crybaby, often getting upset over very minuscule things and Wanda would usually be the strong one to comfort him. She didn't mind one bit, she was grateful that she would be the shoulder he would depend on. That's what she married him for, so she could be there for him when he was upset. This seemed to be one of those times.

Although Cosmo had tried not to look as upset as he was, his expression was failing him as he couldn't manage to smile at her. He could only look down at the floor, sniff a few times and turn away from her to look over at the balcony. He knew he was quite an emotional person, often showing how he felt through his actions and through his expressions, but he kept the deeply emotional issues to himself or to Wanda. She was understanding and kind, he knew he could always depend on her to cheer him up. She had a way of telling him the right things at the right time.

Wanda slowly walked over to him, gliding her hands over his shoulders from behind and put her head on his shoulder. She slightly gripped on to him in a tight embrace as he finally let go and gently sobbed in her grasp.

"I'm sorry Wanda, I know the past few weeks have been about getting over Timmy but... it's like any moment now we're going back home to his fishbowl." He said in between sobs, Wanda gripping on to him tightly, "Are you sure we're ready for this?"

"Of course we are, sweetie." Wanda said softly, looking at his face and gently wiping away a few tears with her fingers. She smiled warmly, "We'll get through this together, and we'll be having adventures just like we used to in no time. You'll see, we'll have just as much fun and love for our new godkid. We'll have a family again like always."

As Cosmo looked up to Wanda through his watery gaze, he saw just how much she cared for him and how much those words meant to her as they did to him. He was amazed just by her being there for him, loving him and how in such a short amount of time she had filled him full of hope for the future. She was amazing. Cosmo finally managed a smile, nestling into her neck and took a few moments to appreciate her as the most caring and beautiful wife he ever could've asked for. Even as she pressed her lips on the top of his head, he could still feel his heart beat skipping a beat as it did when they first met.

He was dependant on her for a good reason, and she was it. He admired her strength and caring nature to go through with this, her bravery to venture back into the unknown as she always had been when they went into the academy together. As he latched on to her, feeling the warmth from her arms around his shoulders he felt he could do anything. As long as she stayed by his side, he was invincible and his sadness was melting away. He could only feel love.

"I love you," Cosmo said, brightening up as he moved his head up to kiss her on the cheek, "You always know what to say."

"I'm your wife, that's what I do." She laughed softly to herself and looked over to him. She took a moment to take a deep breath before running her fingers through his hair and smiled. "C'mon, let's go to bed. We've got to get up bright and early tomorrow."

As Wanda turned away to walk to the door, Cosmo could only linger behind and watch her. His smile faded, his eyebrows furrowing worriedly for a moment before following her into the bedroom.

...

Later that night, Cosmo and Wanda were lying in bed facing opposite each other. Wanda couldn't sleep, her mind racing with the events that await her and Cosmo the following day. It was true she believed that everything will be okay in the end, however she wasn't all that immune to being scared of what the future will bring. She was also still upset about her previous godchild, Timmy, who she loved very much, so all she could think of was how unsure she was of what might occur the next day.

"Wanda?" Cosmo's voice softly sounded from behind her and she was suddenly aware that a few tears had escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, preparing herself to look strong for Cosmo. She groggily turned over to face him.

"Yes?"

She found herself looking up at Cosmo, who was now sitting up, and looking into his eyes which were filled with worry. She sat up next to him immediately and placed a hand over his cheek.

"Honey, are you still upset?" She asked him quietly.

Cosmo was silent for a short while, only gazing at her with the same worried expression, before raising his hand to take hers from his face. She watched this confusedly, looking back up to Cosmo who had not broken his gaze from hers.

There was so much worry in his eyes, what's on his mind? Wanda thought.

She felt his thumb stroking her hand, placing his other hand over hers and said suddenly,

"I know you're upset too."

Wanda pulled back a little, startled by his observation, before he held tighter on to her hand and moved closer towards her, "You don't have to hide it from me, lollipop. You've been crying."

"I..." Wanda was suddenly flustered at his spot on observation, placing her free hand to her slightly wet cheek and looked almost bashfully back to him, "How did you know?"

"I know you." He smiled, "I'm not that smart but I know a lot about the girl I love, and have been married to for a very long time. You'd think I'd have picked up a few things by now."

As Cosmo laughed by himself, Wanda was still looking over to him in awe. It's true that she's known Cosmo to be a little short handed upstairs, but he always made up for it by the way he acted towards her. He was better at showing her how much he cares for her than telling her. And by showing her that he notices little things like when she's sad or worried over something, she knows he treasures and thinks the world of her. Just as she thinks of him.

She smiled to him, a slight laugh in her voice as she replied,

"So you have been keeping notes, huh?"

"Yup, kept a scrapbook and everything." She laughed some more and as he continued, "You should see the pages of stuff I wrote about when I made you angry. Oh man, there's a lot of them!"

Wanda's laughter calmed down after a while, looking up to Cosmo as he had just been smiling back to her. He was glad that she was brightening up, just as she had brightened him up too. It was great how they knew each other so well, they knew exactly what was on each other's minds and knew just what to say. But Wanda was so often keeping her emotional side hidden from Cosmo, it was rare for him to catch her off guard and say the right things to cheer her up. It made her feel so good, finding herself feeling lucky to have him beside her. He always knew how to make her laugh and smile. She was grateful to him in so many ways.

Wanda moved closer to him to bury her head into his hair beside his ear and gently kissed the side of his face. She sighed into him as she put her arms under his, pulling him against her.

"I wonder how many pages you have every time you make me happy," Wanda breathed with happiness, "Because there's not enough paper in the world to write them all down."

Cosmo was so taken in by her kissing along his jawline, his eyes looking over to her half-open in a dreamy state as he noticed how fast she made his heart beat after telling him that. She made him so happy, and he was grateful just as she was of him.

All of the events of the coming day was almost completely forgotten as they held each other. Cosmo gently pushed away her long curly hair over her shoulder and kissed her ear. She took an intake of breath as she felt him press against her, loving him more and more as she tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. He took this moment run his lips down her neck, kissing her lightly towards her collarbone. She sighed in content, falling deeper to the way he gently handled her, and moved her hips with anticipation as she gave in to the sensations he gave her like it was the first night they spent together.

After all these years of marriage, she thought, all these years of looking after human children, there wasn't anything different between us. Is this paradise?

She felt like jelly in his grasp, his head moving back up to her level as he gazed into her half-open eyes just as his were. She had completely given in to him, letting herself be his in every way and Cosmo welcomed it. His eyes were burning with passion, holding her face with his hand and holding her lips slightly open with his thumb. His other hand burying into her hair and cupping the back of her head, tipping her backwards so he was looking over her, knowing that she was his now.

Completely.

He kissed her lips softly at first, teasing her until she sighed deeper with antagonising anticipation. Soon even he couldn't take it anymore, the sound of her sighing in his arms and the way she looked at him with nothing but compassion in her eyes had him crashing his lips down to hers into a more tender and longing kiss.

She grabbed on to his pyjamas' collar, not willing to let him go, and moved her lips over his. She could finally feel how much he wanted her and she wanted to take control of him. She wanted to make him feel what she felt about him. So as their kiss became more heated, his hands moved down to her waist to wrap around her, she pushed him down a little so she was now looking down at him, holding on to the sides of his face and pushing his lips apart for deeper heated kiss.

As she lead him, feeling her control overpowering him, he succumbed to her. He was all hers, falling completely to his knees to her, and losing himself in her touch. His wife was an amazing woman, knowing just what to say and knowing just what to do. She was the absolute in his world, and at that moment she owned him in every way possible.

A few moments ago, he swore that he was the one taking the reigns and she was the one who fell to him. It was incredulous, he found, that in a matter of seconds Wanda could turn it around as if she could play with his heart like a puppet. It was often the case that Wanda liked to take control, not that he'd mind, because it had been that way from the start. The moment he first saw her, he was hers and no one else's.

Slowly, she lead him down on to the bed so she was kneeling over him, her legs intertwining between his and managed not to break away from their kiss.

For a moment, she moved her head down to rest on to his chest. She lay there to try and catch her breath, her ear pressed down to hear his heart racing fast beneath her and she smiled. Even after all these years together, she was still able to excite him just like the first time.

"Cosmo," Wanda breathed, her eyes barely open as she looked away from him, knowing that if she took a glance at him with his messed up hair that she would forget what she would say and take him in her arms again. Cosmo held on to her, pulling the covers up over them as they stayed in each other's arms for a while. "I love you. You always know what to say to make me happy. And I couldn't be happier than being with you like this."

Cosmo's breathing was still hard, but he still managed to smile down to her, running his hand down her curly pink hair that he loved.

It was so strange, it was as if she pulled the words he wanted to tell her right out of his mouth. They had been together for so long, it was almost as if they had become extensions of one person with one mind. He was incredibly grateful that after all this time being married, through the hard times and the better times, life with Wanda didn't seem like it had moved an inch from how they felt about each other on their first meeting. Having her in his arms like this made it all the more apparent to him.

"I could stay like this for a long time." Cosmo said quietly with happiness.

Then, Wanda lifted herself up and propped herself up with her arms on either side of him. She looked down at him with her hair falling over her face, reaching all the way down to him like pink rain. The strap of her night gown was falling down the side of her arm, and the hem of the dress was hitched incredibly high up her thigh so he could feel her bare skin against his. She looked down to him with her eyes still barely open, and her smile was mischievous.

"Can we?" She breathed gently. "Or do you want to?"

Cosmo took a sharp intake of breath, realising that was not possible after looking at her the way she was. He took a moment to look at her, her hair framing her face and her mischievous grin widening. She was so beautiful, her flushed cheeks were tinged with shades of red on her clear skin. Her skin was soft, glowing from the moon shining in the window beside them and shimmered around her. Her eyes were warm and wrinkled, each line had represented each happy memory they spent together.

He couldn't stay still a moment longer and suddenly took her arms, flipped her over to her side so he was leaning over her. She was stunned for a second, impressed by how bold Cosmo had suddenly become. He placed his lips on her neck, even biting her lightly as she laughed beneath him, her sweet laughter making Cosmo enjoy this all the more. His hand slowly ran along the side of her body, holding on to her waist and his other hand holding her arm over her head, pinning her down so he could kiss harder on her neck.

She almost gasped with how much effect this had on her, his kisses sending shivers down her spine with pleasure. She purred as her free hand held on to his shoulder, moving up to the side of his neck as his lips wandered up and down her trapped arm and then along her collarbone.

"Wow," She could only muster, crossing her legs so she could wrap one over his, and bit her lips as she gave in to him. He took this as an invitation and kissed her ear, biting around it and making her breath harder. He played around with her, kissing and biting as she sighed even more against him. Finally, he bit her hard and she moaned aloud.

"Oh... Cosmo..." She breathed hard, her cheeks were burning warmly, this particular spot of her ear was very vulnerable and Cosmo would often take advantage of this. The sound of her moaning his name made him smile. He loved the way her voice would wrap around his name as a whisper, he could tell in her voice that she wanted him more and more and he would gladly oblige.

However when he looked over at her face, although she was flushed red and looked as if she could go so much further, Cosmo also noticed that her eyes were still watery from earlier. This was not enough to keep her mind off things, as much as they both wanted to continue.

So, Cosmo leaned over to her forehead, pressed his lips there for a moment and smiled to her. She knew he stopped because of her and took one last sigh before bringing her hand up to stroke his face. She smiled back at him with love glowing from her watery eyes.

Wanda couldn't take it. They had only moments ago been wrapped up in their own heated world, and one wavering look of sadness from her had Cosmo stop completely. How does he do it? How can he read her so easily like this? He was selfless, thinking of her before anything else. He was so kind and patient, it was as if every time he surprised her like this she could feel her heart beating in her mouth like the first time they met.

"You're so sweet to me." She told him with all her heart.

"So are you." He grinned and laughed with her softly.

Cosmo shifted himself so he was laying beside her, slipping his arm beneath her head and wrapping his other arm around her so she could hold on to him. He pulled her close, her face nestled into his chest and she grabbed on to him as if she was afraid to let go. Finally, she was able to reveal her feelings to him and sniffed.

She was conflicted on so many things. She was incredibly depressed, knowing that Timmy wasn't going to be their godchild anymore had hurt her very deeply. She thought she couldn't feel anything other than the crushing sadness and grief for her lost godchild.

Yet she was so happy that Cosmo was there for her, body and soul, she didn't feel there were words necessary for that moment. He proved that he knew exactly what she was feeling and that he understood her. She wasn't just his shoulder to cry on, she leant his too.

It was silly, she found, that she felt it was only a one-way feeling all this time. Tonight had proven that it wasn't always the case. Even in those times when they found that they wanted each other on a deeply physical level, they put the other person's feelings before their own. Cosmo would be anything she wanted him to be as long as it made her feel better, and she loved that about him. Whether he made her laugh or made her feel good from a kiss, he was always what she needed. He was everything she ever wanted from a husband.

As she drifted in his arms, she found her sadness slipped away and she smiled into him. She gently grabbed on to him and silently whispered that she would always love him until the end of time.

...

Cosmo held on to Wanda's hand tightly as he surveyed the building they were standing in front of. The sun had barely begun to shine over Fairy World, the clouds beneath them shimmering in a beautiful orange glow and reflected off of Wanda's radiant pink skin.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, her eyebrows slightly furrowing with anticipation. Cosmo felt his nerves slightly slip away as he watched his wife, equally as hesitant to enter the building, but he knew they had to press on eventually. For now, they could only look at each other and wait for the other to speak and give a signal to walk inside.

Neither of them could. Until Wanda finally took a large and audible gulp before squeezing Cosmo's hand.

"We're ready." She assured him and herself.

Cosmo could only nod slightly, letting his wife take the lead as he stood beside her and hung back a little. Her dominance was clear for everyone to see and Cosmo didn't mind. He admired his wife's courage, it gave him the strength to aim to be fearless too, if he was ever willing to work on it. For now he was content enough with Wanda looking out for him, and she would gladly oblige.

Wanda and Cosmo were called for a meeting with Jorgen, their old training instructor from the academy. He was to assign them their next godkid to look after. He was a very blunt man, and even a bit of a brute, but his brains were in his biceps so Wanda would usually take this to her advantage. She had more than enough practise with Juandissimo.

As they were entering his office, the couple noticed Jorgen had his back to them wistfully looking out of his office window towards the sunrise. They weren't sure if he had noticed them come in, even as they sat down in front of his desk, until they could hear him sigh.

"I acknowledge it's been a tough time for you two." He began, catching them completely unawares. Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other in confusion before turning back to him, finally seeing him turn around to face them. His expression was solemn, almost stained with anguish. "It's been tough for all of us here, your previous godchild was the most influential and adventurous child we've had for years."

Wanda and Cosmo finally knew why he used the tone that he did, and sadness fell over them all.

"His life with you two was a good one, and we're certain that his time with us will be a memorable one." Jorgen looked at the couple square in the face with sincerity in his eyes, "Timmy is going to have a happy life."

Cosmo and Wanda almost sighed with relief. It was a comforting fact to depend on Jorgen's predictions about the future, he was almost always correct. Wanda reached for Cosmo's hand again and squeezed it tight, beaming with happiness just as he was.

"Now the matter of your new assignment." Jorgen was all business all the time, quickly settling past matters and moving on to the next like no big deal. However it was kind of him to consider the personal feelings and beliefs of another fairy when dealing with his work. He was efficient and tough to break, but he was no robot.

"I've assessed you both and it's come to my attention that you two are far from the fairies I knew before you were assigned with Timmy." Jorgen sat down in his chair, picking up a few folders and looked at the couple before scanning the documents, "In fact you're different than the fairies I once knew back in the academy."

"We've changed that much?" Wanda asked surprisingly, glancing quickly over to Cosmo who looked equally as shocked, "How can you tell?"

"Timmy was no ordinary godchild. You feel that way, don't you?" Jorgen asked them directly.

They hesitated, shooting each other worried looks before replying.

"Yes, he was like no other..."

"Your experiences with this godchild has changed your perspective, your outlook on this job position and it will effect your parenting skills. Therefore the type of child you'll be looking after in the future will be the most suitable for you with this new perspective of yours." Jorgen told them monotonously.

Cosmo and Wanda had no idea what to say. They hadn't thought being with Timmy would've changed them that much, but it was true. Being taken away from him had hurt them so much, they knew that every other child after him wouldn't be the same. So the academy have taken this into consideration and this has evidently been a complete game changer.

"So what does that mean, what kind of godkids will we be looking after now?" Wanda asked.

Jorgen laid the documents on the table and looked at them both with a piercingly fierce gaze.

"It's important that you understand why we have made this necessary change in order for you two to take this new job position on board." He held his hands together and leaned closer to them, "The kind of children you were looking after before have been in a very relaxed environment. The neighbourhoods were safe, the schools were efficient and the houses were warm and secure. These children were victims of minor neglect, yet they were still fortunate enough to have parents who love them and friends to be with. To put it simply, you two were in charge with children like Timmy who had an average life, typically with a positive outlook on the average cards he was handed to him.

"You were handed these children because you two are, or were, the most stable and happy godparents we have. You two balance out these children's lives because of your fun and adventurous personalities. Being with Timmy was definitely, and evidently, the most fun you two have had in your entire career. However, this has effected you two deeply since being separated from him. It's most likely that given the next godchild with in a similar situation you both will be comparing the time you spend with this godchild with the time you spent with Timmy. We fear this may cause negative impact on your parenting abilities and on to this new godchild..."

"Now wait a minute," Wanda interrupted abruptly, standing out of her chair suddenly, "How can you possibly know this? Doesn't it occur to you that we'd take this in a positive way and treat our new godkid with the same compassion we had with Timmy? Who knows, we might have even more fun with them!"

Wanda's voice was beginning to shake near the end of her sentence, even Cosmo noticed how unsure she was of what she was saying.

It was true that it could've been good for them, having new experiences with a new child, but they had loved Timmy in a way like no other. This had put him in a special place in their hearts that can't be replaced easily with someone new.

Wanda sat back down, taken aback by her own feelings with juxtaposition to her words. Cosmo placed a caring hand on her shoulder for support, feeling the exact same way she was at that time. Jorgen hadn't even flinched at her outburst, feeling that this had only just proven further of his evidence against them.

"Even so, we feel it would be best to leave the past where it is. It's time to move on, start life with a new kind of child that will be best suited for you now." Jorgen looked up from his documents, his eyes slightly softening, "It isn't the first time this has happened. Think of this as an enlightening experience, you two will grow as godparents and as fairies. It'll all be worthwhile."

"So what kind of child are we looking after now?" Wanda was almost afraid to ask as she had the first time.

"You will be looking after this little girl." Jorgen said, handing them a folder full of papers about her. Wanda opened it up, Cosmo looking over her shoulder, and they read her details. It was a girl, she was twelve and her profile looked very unhappy.

Jorgen took a moment to read their reactions. Finally, he heard a few audible gasps. These details were like nothing they've ever dealt with before. She's had experiences that they've never thought a young kid would ever have to go through.

"Are you sure we're the right kind of fairies for this girl?" Wanda asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like the kind of person who would enjoy hanging out with people like us." Cosmo added, looking somewhat perturbed about this.

"Trust me, you're exactly the kind of godparents suited for her." Jorgen leaned back in his chair with his thumb to his chin, "She needs the fun that you two can provide for her. You'll find it to be a more wholesome experience than the kind of children that have it handed to them everyday."

Wanda and Cosmo were silent for a while, looking over to each other occasionally while reading the papers. It was hard to grasp that they were to look after someone who had lived for only twelve years and had to live through so many painful experiences. They remember some notes through fairy academy on what to look out for and how to handle children with difficult backgrounds, but they haven't had a serious case like this before in their entire career. They were unsure whether or not this was a good idea on the academy's part. However, the couple knew it was time for a change and soon the sound of personal growth and experience with this child was growing more realistic and even quite exciting.

"I wish you fairies luck in your new adventure. You are to leave here at noon, that should give you both enough time to study her and prepare yourselves." Jorgen stood from his desk, to which Wanda and Cosmo rose from their seats too, slightly robotic and instantly responsive as a result of years spent at the academy, "You're dismissed."

The couple left the office, heading immediately out of the building with a folder filled with stacks of paper about their new godchild in their hands, and hovered at the exit for a moment. Wanda looked over at her husband, noticing how fidgety he had become and the beads of perspiration foaming over his forehead. She knew she had to be strong, and she knew what to do now after so many years of starting over with a new godchild before. So Wanda sighed and took Cosmo's arm gently, looking towards him with a warm, welcoming smile that seemed to calm him down instantly.

"C'mon Cosmo, let's go read this over at that diner you like." She said with a wide grin, "We can order a double chocolate shake with two straws like we used to."

Cosmo's face immediately lit up with a bright smile from the mention of food as well as the comfort of his loving wife.

After poofing into a booth at a nearby diner and ordering some food and shakes, Wanda opened up the folder and laid out the papers in front of her. She looked over to Cosmo, his nervousness seeping through his face again, and she knew this feeling all too well. Every time they had to prepare themselves for a new godchild, she would take him to a calm environment or a restaurant so they could eat. She knew any kind of delicious food would calm his nerves right down and by the end of the meal he'd be ready for anything.

However, a strange sense of nostalgia washed over her as she looked over to Cosmo. For the first time in a long time, Wanda was just as nervous as Cosmo. She wasn't sure if she knew how to handle looking after this kind of child. She was afraid of clashing and being a bad godparent. Moreover, she was afraid of what this experience might affect on her and Cosmo. Usually they would go with the flow of things, not having the time to worry and fret over trivial things like this, but this major change in their career and lifestyle had made them agitated. This may have also been an effect from leaving Timmy, leaving them anxious and petrified of what lay ahead of them in the future.

Their chocolate milkshake had arrived, topped with two straws pointing to Cosmo and Wanda. Immediately, Cosmo leaned over the table and over the papers spread across the table and took Wanda's hands on impulse. He started drinking from his end of the straw, looking carefully over to Wanda for her to join him. It was strange, she thought as she cautiously leaned over to drink from her straw, how much looking at Cosmo and holding his hands seemed to calm her down almost instantly.

Then it hit her.

She stopped drinking and leaned back in surprise with wide eyes, her mind and heart racing. The reason they had been so casual and carefree all this time in their career and their life was because they were with each other. Being together like this, holding on to each other and seeing each other smile, it was enough to give them the strength to face the entire world. They were each other's own secret to success.

Wanda looked down at the papers, seemingly insignificant now, and glanced at her hands that were covered with Cosmo's.

"Do you remember the first godkid we had all those years ago after the academy?" Wanda suddenly asked Cosmo. He stopped drinking for a moment to give himself some thought, sticking out his tongue slightly in concentration. Then he replied simply,

"Yeah, kinda." He dipped his head to the side, "Was that the guy that never used any soap?"

"They didn't have soap back then." Wanda sighed with a latent smile. Then she slowly looked towards him blissfuly, "Just before we were sent out to be his fairy godparents, we came here to this very diner. Do you remember what we ordered?"

Cosmo blinked at her with a little confusion, but mostly with intrigue.

"We ordered a double chocolate milkshake, with two straws." She watched his mouth slightly drop from the realisation, "Then when we got it, you took my hands just like this and went right for it. You drank that milkshake in five seconds flat!"

"I was pretty thirsty." Cosmo laughed quietly, his face now beaming with a nostalgic smile.

"Feels just like the first time, doesn't it?" Wanda said softly, looking somewhat wistfully out the window.

Cosmo could only look at her, bathed in the morning glow of the sun shining through the window and reflecting off her pink skin, making her curly hair shine as bright as her smile. It was as if he was looking at her the first time, like she said, before they went for their first job as fairy godparents.

His heart was racing fast from the excitement he felt the first time, the anticipation of working with his best friend, his wife, and finally expanding on his family as he'd dreamed of doing since he married her. That excitement and anticipation was like it was all new for him, falling over him and stiffening him as if he hadn't wanted to let go of her hands for fear that these feelings would leave him.

He found his head had grown hotter and hotter and his cheeks had been stained with dark shades of red. These feelings had made him blush as if they were on their first date. It was amazing even after thousands of years she was still able to have this affect on him. His eyes softening with all of his love for her, his hands refusing to let go of her and the feeling that there wasn't a thing in the world, including himself, that was more important to him than she was.

Wanda turned back to him, noticing how red his face had become just from looking at her. The way he looked at her was something she had become accustomed to, and part of the reason she loved him. No one in the world looked at her the way he did, with so much emotion for her. Although she was used to it, she would always welcome and enjoy it. And then she'd look at him in the exact same way.

However this time was a little different. Cosmo had grown not to be as shy around her as he used to be, in fact she hadn't seen him blush because of her in a very long time. So the fact that he was suddenly blushing over the sight of her and the touch of her had made Wanda become a little flustered.

The air was hot around them and she started to blush in return, they looked like a couple of teenagers. They were brought back to that very first time of anticipating their entire future together as husband and wife as well as godparents.

"Remember what I told you back then?" Wanda said softly as to break the silence, her cheeks still tinged with red. "I told you that everything will be alright if you're with me."

"Oh yeah, I remember that now." Cosmo said happily, laughing from the memory flooding back to him. Then he pulled on her hands to bring her closer and lean over the table towards him, "I told you that I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you!"

"Oh, that's right." She laughed as well, humbled and still slightly embarrassed. However, she wasn't flustered enough to stop herself from leaning so close as to kiss him softly for a moment. She broke apart to smile at him, "Everything will be alright."

Those words were comforting to both of them. Slowly, they remembered that whatever they face in the future will be no huge deal as long as they were to go through it together. The papers around them became nothing and the world became so much smaller. They felt as if they could take the entire universe by storm, all it took was being with each other.


End file.
